Burning Low (LMAoAT)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Burning Low (LMAoAT). Transcript episode starts when Finn finishes building Flame Princess' new house, which Flame Princess loves. *Finn: Well, looks like your new house is done. helmet Whoop! Jake! You wanna check out the new house? *Jake: Naah, Lady Rainicorn on the dirt don't let me interrupt you. You two have fun. *Flame Princess: Excited I wanna see inside! inside the house and merging with it Laughter I love it! voice *Finn: Great! touches Finn sigh This doesn't hurt as bad as it used to. spreads throughout Finn's right leg panics Oh gob! Oh gob! Oh gob! into the nearby river *Jake: worried Finn! rises above the surface *Finn: Haha, I'm okay! *Flame Princess: Interested Hmmmm... *Finn: and splashes *Flame Princess: Oh! Requests Do the thing that I like. *Finn: and acts some water and squirts it upward like a sprinkler *Flame Princess: Giggles *Jake: Requests Now do the thing I like. *Finn: acts and turns around, where his butt is facing splashes and farts underwater gas bubbles for three times *Jake: Hehehe, classic. out his left hand to Finn Alright Finn, that's enough. Finn out of the water Flame Princess returns to her normal humanoid form. *Flame Princess: Thank you for building my new home, Finn. I'm sohappy. *Finn: sparkle You... wanna hug? *Flame Princess: Yes. Finn and Flame Princess approached each other and Jake interrupts for a moment. *Jake: Woah! Hold on "mama." moments later, Jake wraps Finn with FOILED AGAIN tin foil like a burrito. *Jake: the foil Okay bro, tin foil's on. You can hug now. Finn and Flame Princess approached each other again and blushed from back to front. Flame Princess hugs Finn and her flames become a little stronger. *Jake: smile ends *Finn: Bye. *Flame Princess: Whispers Bye, Finn. Finn and Jake leaves *Finn: around Bye! some balance *Flame Princess: and waves Good Bye at Finn. later *Jake: Looks like your date went pretty good buddy. *Finn: Uh... I don't know, was the hug okay? Give me some tips man. *Jake: Bro, you gotta let things take their natural path. Look, look right arm to 15 small stairsteps, let me explain some junk about dating. Right now, left finger to first step, you're at Tier 1, which is hugging. But pretty soon, left finger to second step you'll be at Tier 2, which is smooching. Then down the road left finger to fifth step, you'll make it to Tier 5, where she'll let you discover all fifteen feet of her loong, beautiful stomach. Then after awhile, you'll make it to Tier 8 left finger to eighth step, where you touch her horn for the very first time. Very special. *Finn: curious out his left arm and points left finger to fifteenth step What about Tier 15? *Jake: Finn while pointing his left finger at him You stay away from that! Do not do Tier 15! *Finn: Terrified Dude, I got no idea what you're talking about. *Jake: the 15 small stairsteps Don't worry about it dude, just let things naturally move to Tier 2. Oh and um, you need a shower dude. *Finn: What?! out right arm a bit of tinfoil sniffs self Oh gross. near the Tree Fort *Finn: Do you think Flame Princess could smell me? the front door *Jake: Probably. *Finn: Crup. opens the front door *Princess Bubblegum: 'Sup, guys? *Finn and Jake: Princess Bubblegum?! *Jake: What are you doing here? *Princess Bubblegum: Collecting taxes, you guys weren't home. So I let myself in. *Jake: Oh. *Finn: I'm gonna take a shower. Princess, do not inhale! *Princess Bubblegum: What? Why? *Finn: Just don't. to the ladder and climbs up quickly Hyap! *Princess Bubblegum: What's that all about? *Jake: Aah, he's just smelly from a day of running around with his lady-friend. *Princess Bubblegum: and interested Ooh, a lady-friend, do tell. *Jake: Uh, I shouldn't say. It's his business. *Princess Bubblegum: on the floor to hear better Oh, come on, you can tell me. *Jake: That's his personal biz, you gotta respect the man's p-biz. *Princess Bubblegum: Okay, you're right, I'll respect it. Jake reveals in an outburst *Jake: Flame Princess! He's hanging out with Flame Princess! *Princess Bubblegum: Distraught What?! *Jake: And I don't mean to be telling stories out of school. But pretty soon, voice they're gonna be taking it to Tier 2. *Princess Bubblegum: No, this isn't possible. *Jake: Oh, it's possible. *Princess Bubblegum: I just never thought, Flame Princess. I-uh-I have to go. later, outside the Tree Fort *Princess Bubblegum: Morrow! *Morrow: up Princess Bubblegum the Tree Fort *Jake: Confused Mmm, weird. *BMO: down the ladder Guess who's late for their video chat. the video chat and President Porpoise appears *Jake: Gasps President Porpoise! *President Porpoise: sounds at Princess Bubblegum's bedroom *Princess Bubblegum: the door quickly and runs to her bed No, no. her diary at the back of her pillow and writes down: FINN + LOVE + FLAME PRINCESS Oh gob, I thought I'd be ready for this. *Prince Candy Ryan: Sis, what are you doing? *Princess Bubblegum: Oh, PCR, Finn was in love with Flame Princess. *Prince Candy Ryan: I know. Meg is my girlfriend. *Princess Bubblegum: I know. But, (sighs) ???. *Prince Candy Ryan: Oh, in that case, I agree with you and Celestia. and PB are *Princess Bubblegum: [Sometime later, ???. PB gives Ryan the research *Prince Candy Ryan: That research could be useful. *Princess Bubblegum: ??? *Prince Candy Ryan: ??? *Princess Bubblegum: ??? *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: got her pink hair and feeds it to Ryan, which he swallows it and finds it delicious *Prince Candy Ryan: And if FP kiss Finn, she would burn this world's core. *Princess Bubblegum: How do you know what would happen? *Prince Candy Ryan: Came in my head. *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks. *Prince Candy Ryan: You need to tell Finn about that. *Princess Bubblegum: Sure. I can do that. Jake pulls out the contents out of the sack which was Princess Bubblegum's taxes to collect *Finn: Yyyaawn! slides down the ladder, then jumps over Jake Whoop. Jake, I'm going to see Flame Princess, be back later. while running towards the door and then he opens it. Princess Bubblegum was standing in the doorway *Princess Bubblegum: Finn! *Finn: like a girl *Jake: Ok Princess, you need to stop breaking in here. *Princess Bubblegum: I have something important to tell you. About relationships. *Finn: Ah, that's okay, Princess. *Princess Bubblegum: I just hope, you'll understand. a crystal from her purse, then drops it to the floor and suddenly a holo-screen appears. Next she moves the contents of the holo-screen Relationships her purse are like layers of sedimentary rock....... *Finn: Jake, Flame Princess is waiting for me. I'm gonna bounce out. *Jake: Uh, ok, voice Tier 2 baby! *Finn: Word. flips out of the Tree Fort's front door turns around and sees more boring stuff. *Princess Bubblegum: If too much frustration builds, the magma will erupt causing a catastrophic super-stratum of igneous rock to form...... Jake falls asleep and starts daydreaming *Jake: What? Where am I? *Mini-snowman: Jake, you're president now! Mini-snowman and the other 2 animals clap for Jake being the new president. *Jake: Oh my glosh! dancing Bubblegum tries to wake up Jake *Princess Bubblegum: Jake! *Jake: for 3 times *Princess Bubblegum: Wake up! *Jake: another and regains consciousness *Princess Bubblegum: Jake, where's Finn? *Jake: He stepped out. *Princess Bubblegum: Will you tell him why he can't see Flame Princess anymore? *Jake: Oh, oh! Princess Bubblegum is jealous I see what's going on here! *Princess Bubblegum: Great! I cannot stress how important it is that they not see each other. leaves the Tree Fort *Jake: Oh man, PB is totally jealous of Flame Princess! PB returns home when an extreme closeup shows her purple heeled shoes as she steps on a mat that says "Welcome" *Princess Bubblegum: as she wipes her feet at the mat and checks her shoes. The soles of them are clean and nods No dirt lift on here. PB gets in, her heels clicks when she enters the room *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: Does this Sari related to you? *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: ??? *Prince Candy Ryan: Don't worry, my friend. You're not jealous. *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: I hope you won't get jealous when I am with Elsa. *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. And I know we are candy siblings. *Princess Bubblegum: Yes, Ryan Bubblegum. I hope you love me. gives PB a hug when she said that *Princess Bubblegum: Thanks. *Prince Candy Ryan: Yeah. And who is the fire girl? *Princess Bubblegum: That is Flame Princess. *Prince Candy Ryan: Nice name. So, if I control ice and snow powers in my normal self, I could give Ice King a run for his money. *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: PB snuggles with PCR, she slowly takes her hand and placed it on his shoulders *Prince Candy Ryan: Aww. You're so sweet. *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: Say, I know I heared Jake telling Finn some stuff about dating. *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: *Princess Bubblegum: *Prince Candy Ryan: several hours later, Finn returns home. later, inside the Tree Fort, Jake is playing with BMO *BMO: Jump, punch, kick, kick! *Jake: What's up man? *Finn: Yo, dude! So what did Princess Bubblegum want? *Jake: She doesn't want you see Flame Princess anymore. She's crazy jealous! *Finn: frowns *Jake: So, you at Tier 2 yet? *Finn: Recalls I got about five hugs, does that count? *Jake: Nnoope. *Finn: Embarrassed Uhaah.. Well, I'm still at Tier 1. *Jake: I know exactly what'll get you Tier 2.... A "sappy poem." Finn to the bedroom later, at their bedroom *Jake: Say something about her "spectrum." *Finn: Ee-eww! Let's see.... She's bright. She's beautiful. She makes me feel... confused, l-like something's filling up my chest, like I can't breathe, is it because she's so.. dangerous? Glob, Jake, I can't stand it! Jake *Jake: while sleeping the sun rises and Finn looks at it for an idea. outside, Finn sits near a tree facing the rising sun making a poem *Finn: Inspiration... writes again, thinks, rips out another paper, and starts writing again. Bubblegum suddenly appears nearby *Princess Bubblegum: Finn! *Finn: like a girl *Princess Bubblegum: Whatcha doin'? *Finn: Oh, uh, hi, Princess. I'm, uhh, writing something for Jake. *Princess Bubblegum: Oh, well, speaking of Jake. Did he explain everything to you? *Finn: Yyeah. *Princess Bubblegum: And you understand? *Finn: around Yeah, I understand. *Princess Bubblegum: Finn, sometimes you want someone and you hand on Finn's left knee want to kiss them, and be with them. But you can't, because responsibility demands sacrifice. *Finn: is angered, blushing and he retaliates What are you trying to say?! *Princess Bubblegum: I'm trying to say that you're a hero, Finn. You're my hero. So, I'm glad you understand why you can't be with Flame Princess. *Finn: angered, stands up for himself and Flame Princess Grr... Bubblegum! I can't do this anymore! *Princess Bubblegum: What? *Finn: Now you like me?! *Princess Bubblegum: Finn, what are you talking about? *Finn: What am I talking about?! and assumes PB, I was.... geh...eh.. Blushes I was in love with you! Okay?! And you didn't love me back! Now I'm ready to move on, and it's like...rrmph!! You're gonna build me up all over again! Well, I'm done! I'm done. Princess Bubblegum for herself *Princess Bubblegum: up a piece of crumpled paper and tries reading it, then quietly exclaims Oh, no! at the Tree Fort, Jake is making and singing "Bacon Pancakes" Princess Bubblegum appears climbing up a ladder *Princess Bubblegum: Finn! Jake, where's Finn? Is he with Flame Princess? *Jake: the frying pan Back off, Bubblegum! That's his "man's biz." *Princess Bubblegum: Is he with her?! the crumpled paper to Jake Or not?! *Jake: is angered and he retaliates You heartless monster! Do you have any idea how much he's CRIED OVER YOU? Finn deserves to be happy, even if his blooping face gets burned off! up PANCAKE TOWER box You should be box to Princess Bubblegum ashamed! Bubblegum dodges the box You're SICK! and blames Princess Bubblegum for everything *Princess Bubblegum: What are you..? This isn't about some the paper petty love triangle! Flame Princess is physically unstable! Explains Her elemental matrix can't handle extreme romance! Glob, if Finn tries to kiss her, she'll burn so hot, she'll melt right through the planet's crust, down through the molten core, then she'll be thrown back and forth by gravity until she burns out the world from the inside! Why do you think I had her father keep her locked up?! *Jake: and Gasps *Princess Bubblegum: Will you take me to them? turns around, shuts the burner, grabs Princess Bubblegum, grows huge, breaks the wall, and makes a run for it. *Princess Bubblegum: Faster! near Flame Princess's house *Finn: while reciting his poem for Flame Princess. Your wavelengths are my weakness, your emissions are what I've been missing. the poem is accidentally burnt by Flame Princess. *Finn and Flame Princess: giggle *Flame Princess: Ahhh. Finn and Flame Princess lean in to kiss each other. *Princess Bubblegum: No! and Flame Princess kiss for the very first time, followed by a bright light from the instability of Flame Princess's elemental matrix, which throws Finn to the ground. *Finn: pain, with serious burns around the lips Ohhhh-uh, Flame Princess! to the melted hole Princess continues to melt and fall through the Earth's crust. *Finn: FLAME PRINCESS! *Jake: Panting Finn! *Princess Bubblegum: Finn, there's no time! You have to... *Jake: Are you alright? grabs Jake's right arm, ties it around himself, and jumps into the hole after Flame Princess. *Princess Bubblegum: Finn! *Jake: of handling Finn keeps increasing. He slips and covers the entire hole. *Finn: then he hits ground. The surrounding scene color changes from red to violet. Ohhh-tsst. Flame Princess! *Jake: pain It's hot! *Princess Bubblegum: Wait, wait! Don't move. This is good! If you stay on the hole for 24.8 seconds, the reaction will be deprived of oxygen. voice She'll go out. *Jake: in pain Geh.. What about Finn? the bottom of the hole *Finn: Hey! to breathe What's wrong? Please, say something. twice Please... breathes I need you... breathes to be okay. a deep breath and gives Flame Princess air to save her. Princess burns again and regains consciousness. loses consciousness, with added burns to the right side of his face. *Flame Princess: Huh, ummm. Gasps pulls out both Finn and Flame Princess successfully. *Finn: Coughs Are you okay? *Flame Princess: I'm okay. I'm okay. Bubblegum struggles to get out of Jake's weight and gets a relief *Princess Bubblegum: Sighs She's stabilized. We're safe... for now. Finn discovers another way of kissing Flame Princess without getting hurt *Finn: Blushes a rock. *Flame Princess: Blushes the same rock, which smolders slightly *Princess Bubblegum: Oh, Finn. *Jake: Coughs turns around and sees Jake staring at her with a grin. *Princess Bubblegum: Unhappy What? *Jake: smile Jeeeaalous? *Princess Bubblegum: Shut up. episode ends Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series